1. Field of the Invention
Devices and apparatuses consistent with the present disclosure relate to vehicle lamps that use a light-emitting element as a light source, and, more particularly, to vehicle lamps that are configured to perform light emission for forming a light-distribution pattern having a cut-off line at an upper end thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode has been widely used as a light source of a vehicle lamp.
For example, JP-A-2005-44683 describes a so-called direct-projection type vehicle lamp that includes a convex lens disposed on an optical axis extending in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle lamp and a light-emitting element disposed near a rear focal point of the convex lens, and controls the deflection of direct light emitted from the light-emitting element with the convex lens.
Further, the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2005-44683, blocks a part of the direct light, which is emitted from the light-emitting element, by a shade that is disposed near the front side of the light-emitting element, and forms a light-distribution pattern that has a horizontal cut-off line or an oblique cut-off line at the upper end thereof.
If the configuration of the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2005-44683 is employed, it is possible to reduce the size of vehicle lamps. Further, if the shape of an upper edge of the shade of the vehicle lamp is appropriately designed, it is possible to form a light-distribution pattern that has horizontal and oblique cut-off lines at the upper end thereof.
However, because a part of the direct light, which is emitted from the light-emitting element, is blocked by the shade of the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2005-44683, there is a problem in that it is not possible to effectively use the luminous flux of a light source.